Curse of the Dragon
by Padshii Angel
Summary: Sequel to chasing Anubis Isobelle and Ardeth had thought she had left her life as a spy behind her when she disappeared into the desert with him thirteen years ago, now they were plunging head first into ancient Chinese politics and warfare. I don't own mummy and please don't challenge me.


**Hello. I decided to write this because it's been on my mind for a while now. I hope you like my spin on tomb of the dragon emperor. Pretty please RR**

The Englishman sat on the cushions in the tent, looking intently at the woman.

"We need you to come back O'Connell." His cultured London accent washed over the others in the tent. "Everyone else we've sent has died under mysterious circumstances."

"I can't." Isobelle Bay murmured. "My family needs me here." She looked up trustingly at her husband as he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "If I could I would captain Hicks, but I can't just up and leave. Especially not with my son's rite of passage so close. I'm needed here." She turned her dark eyes back to the Englishman before the couple.

"You are the best the agency has." Hicks said, clearly not willing to let her get away with it. "We gave you the last thirteen years O'Connell."

"My wife is to be addressed as Lady Bay." Ardeth whispered darkly, his fingers tightening reflexively on his wife's shoulder. Isobelle brushed her fingers over his tattooed hand, wordlessly chiding him.

"Apologies. We need you to come in _Lady Bay_; you have no choice in the matter." Isobelle took a deep breath and let it out slowly, it was the last card in her hand but she felt she had no choice but to play it.

"You would put an unborn child at risk?" She asked softly, refusing to look at her husband.

"Not willingly, but it must be done. For the good of the world we need _you_ to come back." Ardeth's hand left her shoulder and he finally came into her line of sight.

"Here in the desert she answers to me and me alone." He told the man. "I alone can allow her to leave, which I will not while she is in such a delicate condition." She could see Hicks mulling this over in his head.

"What if you were to accompany her?" The Englishman suggested, clearly desperate. "You could ensure her safety and she could do this trifle of a job for the agency, we'll all be able to return to our beds a little safer, everyone is happy!" Ardeth's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he considered it.  
Isobelle sighed, knowing his arm had been twisted.

"_When do we leave?"_ She asked her husband in Arabic, carefully keeping her tone neutral.

"_Straight after the ceremony tonight."_ He responded, his tone equally neutral. _"Go, rest, I will make the necessary arrangements."_ She nodded, rising gracefully from the cushions and disappearing wordlessly through the screen that separated the sleeping roll she shared with her husband from the rest of the tent.

"So, this is a lovely tent you have Lord Bay." Hicks said softly as soon as she was out of their line of sight.

"You are a stranger here, so I will explain to you the most important of our laws." Ardeth said softly. "A woman is not permitted to be in a tent alone with a man who is not her husband or relative. I have to leave this tent, so I must ask that you not enter it again unless I or one of my sons or brothers are with you."

"Yes, yes, wouldn't dream of it. Your wife alone is formidable enough to ensure that law is followed to the letter." Hicks responded hastily. Isobelle heard the entrance flap flutter as it was opened and then close and she was alone, listening to the muffled sounds of the camp outside as she settled onto the sleeping roll.  
She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she felt Ardeth kneeling over her, his hand resting lightly on her narrow shoulder. Groggily she opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily.  
Soon she was up and in her black ceremonial robes, well worn travel clothes underneath the light weight fabric. Ardeth similarly clad.

"_I do not wish to leave, something does not seem right."_ Isobelle murmured as the pair walked out of the tent together, the commander of the third tribe and the most powerful daughter of Osiris to walk among the Medjai in over three thousand years walked side by side into the desert, reaching the others to be involved in the ceremony swiftly.  
She watched from her place of honour as her first born was elevated to the rank of warrior in the tribe, finally earning his tattoos, smiling warmly at her son as he was presented to the tribe as a man.  
The youth beamed back and the festivities began, Ardeth and Isobelle slipping away, Abbud had been told to expect it.  
He understood the necessity for his parents departure, and so did not say anything.

"Is everything ready?" Hicks asked as he met them at the side of the camp. Isobelle nodded as her husband helped her to mount the large black stallion before them, swinging into the saddle behind her.  
The pair had removed their robes and stowed them in the saddle bags on the mount. Hicks mounted his own gelding less gracefully and the three were off, flying over the dunes under a waning moon, Isobelle listening to the song of the night as was her habit, content in her husbands arms.


End file.
